Toriko's Aprentice
by Crudelitas Angelorum
Summary: Basically Toriko and the other 3 Heavenly Kings have mastered the gourmet world. The Bishoukukai is dissolved. Wishing to move permanently to the gourmet world, the decide to make another gourmet cell enhanced human to protect the human world. But what new enemies would emerge to threaten young xander's life. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, This is the first fanfiction I've ever written, just wanted to give a possible take on Toriko. This fiction is based after the closure of the series, the Four Kings have already conquered the Gourmet World (we all know it's going to happen, for all its virtues, Toriko is not known for its subtlety) and the four kings have taken an apprentice to protect the human world as they continue to venture out into the Gourmet World. Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fiction except for the few original characters. Any prediction made about the series itself is pure speculation.

Chap. 1: Renaissance

"Are you sure about this Toriko?" The nurse asked, addressing the four men watching the proceedings. Toriko, a large man rippling with muscle, leaned nonchalantly against the wall. His blue hair was just starting to show streaks of grey. He wore a orange vest that barely fit, and blue shorts that allowed for easy movement.

"We don't really have a choice in the matter." He said, with uncharacteristic seriousness. He looked sadly at the baby, alone in its crib, with no parents to look over. "Coco said it would work so we just got to try it and see how things turn out." Coco, wearing a black suit with green bandages around his arms legs and hair nodded.

"This baby is producing an extraordinary amount of electromagnetic waves. Directly injecting gourmet cells into his body should advance his development. Still, as we know, the process is fraught with danger."

"Still seems kinda unbeautiful," Sani said, his long hair flowing around him, and his pink robe, "to force a kid to go through that."

"Ah, whatever." Zebra leaned back in his chair, his mouth stretched into a demonic grin. "Let's just get this over with so we can go back to the Gourmet World." The nurse nodded quietly and, using a micro needle to inject a glowing liquid into the frail child's body. The four watched as the baby's eyes shot open and they could see gold shining through his eyes. Coco eyed the kid with interest, as his electromagnetic waves were fluctuating hugely. The death mark continuously appeared and disappeared over the boys head. The kid cried out loudly in pain, but the Coco shook his head at the nurse to stop her from moving.

"What is done is done." Coco said, motioning the other three to leave. "If he lives I believe he can find us."

"I'll teach him." said Toriko, "It's the least we can do." Sani nodded, and the other three left.

"We'll all help him at some point."

13 Years Later

"Yo, Xander, hurry up!" Toriko called out behind him. Toriko's hair had gone completely grey with his age, and his developed many wrinkles, which gave him a very kindly look. But the boy, Xander, behind him had changed even more over the last 13 years. His eyes still maintained a golden sheen but with flecks of blue emerging. He had fair hair, concealed in a black bandanna. He wore an olive jacket, with no undershirt, and green cargo pants. Though his face remained calm and his breathing remained steady, his face was shining with perspiration. He was small, especially relative to Toriko, but he was well muscled and was keeping up well.

"Shouldn't we at least wait for Komatsu." Xander said evenly, almost lazily.

"Nah he's with Terry. Besides its dangerous where we are going, Komatsu should probably stay back." The two of them broke into a run amongst the flat plain. They sprinted at amzing speeds through the plains of the human world.

"So where are we going anyway?" Xander inquired. Toriko smiled hugely

"I want you to get me some delicious fruit!" Xander's lazy eyes blinks once in confusion. "Wild rainbow fruit."

"Aw jeez, that's a hassle." Ahead of them a concrete wall loomed before them. The doors were reinforced with stainless steel and it was being monitored by two guards. An IGO Biotope.

"We wish you food luck, Bishoukaya Toriko!" The two guards barked.

"I always tell you to quit with the formalities. This place looks different than before. What's new?" Toriko asked.

"We expanded this biotope considerably. The level of the animals have increased by a fair amount, but we are proud to say the Rainbow Fruit continues to propogate, but-"

"Just let me get this over with..." Xander grumbled. The guard looked to Toriko, who nodded, and opened the small door within the gate.

"Food luck, kid. You should know that-" But Xander had already sprinted into the foresty biotope. "Uppity kid..." The guard muttered.

"Don't worry about him," declared Toriko, "how's my old friend, troll kong?"

"Wiped out." The other guard said. "IGO introduced a new top predator. The ecology has stabilized, but it is considerable more dangerous than the Troll kong."

"Stronger?"

"Smarter." Toriko sighed and looked into the forest.

"He'll deal with it."

reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2: Struggle**

"What the hell is wrong with this forest!" Xander panted. He sprinted through forest he had sworn he had seen before, panting heavily. His golden eyes darted left and right, looking for threats. He had run into a raindow fruit tree ten minutse out of the gate, but he was assaulted by poisonous fumes upon reaching out for it.1 He tried to hold his breath and fight through it, but the fruit seemed to get farther and farther away. Breaking contact from that tree he ran on hoping to find another. Sure, enough he had found another in a couple minutes, only to see it devoured by insects in front of him. And now here he was, running in circles in this jungle, where the trees were so thick it was like night. The jungle spun around oppressive and looming.  
Xander growled, someone was screwing with him and they were going to regret it. This whole situation was irritating him no end. Not stopping running, he closed his eyes and thought trying to figure out the source of the confusion. He kept running... patiently waiting for a moment when things became clear. He took a deep breath steeling himself like Toriko taught him. When the moment came to strike back against his tormentor.  
As he ran, the forest grew wilder and wilder. Creatures jumped at him from every direction, only to to fall with a single strike. He tried to consume one of them to find the meat tasted oddly like plant. He periodically tasted some plants in his surroundings. They all were bland and flavorless. Then it clicked with him, something that was terribly wrong. The biotope was a breeding ground for new foods, and a propagating area for old foods. Why did he not notice anything?  
His face remained impassive, but inside he was smiling. He was finally understanding the nature of what was happening. He closed his eyes, but kept running. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a silvery object. A set of headphones. He slipped them over his ears, turned on some music and used his sixth eye.  
The gourmet cells had refined the Four Heavenly Kings to an inhumane point, Toriko's smell, Sani's touch, Zebra's hearing, and Coco's eyesight were all a result of physical alteration by the gourmet cells. Xander too, had a sense developed and honed past human limits. Every human has a second sight, that senses all around. That feeling of someone watching you is felt by everyone, but Xander didn't think anything at all. He knew. He could sense with great detail anyone around him, what they looked like, what color their clothes were, and most importantly how strong they might be. While surveying his surrounding, he realized everything was different than what he was seeing. So he started analyzing what senses he could trust.  
Sight? Like hell, he thought. Everything around him visually appeared different, so no way. How about taste? Am I tasting everything correctly? No... Upon approaching the fruit tree he could taste it in the air, and smell it. So those were out. How about touch? No, I could feel those monsters, I'm pretty sure those didn't exist. How about hearing? No, same as before.  
So, Xander concluded, I can only trust my sixth sense. What's causing this illusion? His awareness shrunk inward. Focus, he thought, finally he saw it in himself. A neurotoxin in his veins, not deadly in of itself, but enough to give him terrible hallucinations. Only if it was continuously injected. Xander ran his hand over the back of his neck, guiding it with his awareness. And he found it. A small bug, like a scorpion or a tick. He pulled it out and opened his eyes. Slowly, the world returned to a shining normality. Smiling, he extended his consciousness as far as he could. And he saw it. An angry beast chasing him, as he ran blindly. Spider-like in shape with four long legs and a disproportionately large snapping mouth on a sleek elegant head. His entire body was a bluish, green that shimmered in the light. He was twice Xander's height and broad as an elephant is tall. And most importantly he was strong. Xander's one reservation to pinging into action was the smell of the rainbow fruit, so close, but this guy had pissed him off.  
"To hell with it!" he said, stopping and turning around, "You're on."

How was that one? Little boring but we got a big fight next chapter.


End file.
